historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gefahren aus dem Dustermeer: Dritter Abschnitt
Kapitel Drei 3.1 Durch die Regenbogenschlucht und dann...? "Wie haben die das nur zu zweit gemacht?" Diese Frage stellte sich Sepp die ganze Zeit, während er mit den anderen durch den Geheimgang schwamm. Und diese Frage war auch berechtigt, denn der Tunnel war geräumig genug, dass sowohl James, als auch der Junge locker nebeneinander entlangschwimmen konnten. (Das es Aalbert, Smellert und Brax konnten muss ja nicht erwähnt werden.) Und auch wenn es am Anfang so aussah: Stockdunkel war der Geheimgang auch nicht. Immer wieder wiesen kleine leuchtende Kristalle, die in die Decke eingelassen waren, den Weg. Kurzum: Es wurde sicherlich viel Arbeit in diesen Gang investiert und wie eine Seeschlange und ein Bosrebbhummer das allein hingekriegt haben sollen, blieb dem Jungen einfach schleierhaft. Aber gerade wegen dieser vielen Arbeit war der Geheimgang äußerst leicht zu durchqueren und nachdem sie aus einer verborgenen Lücke herausgeschlüpft waren fanden sie sich wirklich, wie von Meister Flickenzwirn vorhergesagt, bei Anbruch des Morgens inmitten der 'Regenbogenschlucht' wieder. Warum sie so hieß zeigte sich auf den ersten Blick: Als hätte jemand alle Farben des Regenbogens mehrfach übereinander gelegt schimmerte jede dünne Sedimentschicht in einer von ihnen und brachte die Augen von James, Sepp und Brax zum leuchten. "Ein wunderschöner Anblick, nicht wahr?", meinte Aalbert selbst bezaubert und erntete ein zustimmendes nicken, bevor sein Freund wie gehabt weitersprach. "Aber so richtig schön wird die Regenbogenschlucht erst wenn die Sonne scheint. Denn dann glühen die Farben regelrecht." Damit sah Smellert hinauf zum hellgrauen Schimmer über ihnen, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte, denn so schnell würde sich die Sonne nicht mehr zeigen. "Vor Urzeiten war dieser Ort übrigens über Wasser. Ein mächtiger Fluss hat seinerzeit diese Spalten in ihn hineingefressen und weil die Schlucht schon damals wie ein Regenbogen schimmerte wurde sie als magisches Heiligtum angesehen.", erklärte Aalbert fachlich und sein hellroter Begleiter fuhr fort. "Im Laufe der Äonen versankt sie dann im Meer und wird nun von uns Seeschlangen und Bosrebbhummern aufgesucht, wenn wir Muse und Erholung brauchen. Wir nennen sie auch gerne 'Denkmal der Zeit' weil sie und daran erinnern soll, dass alles im Steten Wandel ist..." "...das war der geschichtliche Teil über diese Schlucht.", erzählte nun die dunkelrote Seeschlange wieder. "In erster Linie ist sie aber unser bevorzugtes Jagdrevier, denn hier wimmelt es nur so von schmackhaften Fischen und anderen Leckereien!" "Zumindest im Normalfall...", fügte Smellert traurig hinzu und lenkte den Blick auf die momentan wie ausgestorben wirkende Gegend. "Auch wenn die Monster diesen Ort nicht verflucht haben, wird das Leben erst wiederkehren, wenn sie alle vertrieben sind." "Ein gutes Stichwort, Kumpel!", fand Aalbert und wedelte mit seinem Flossenschwanz. "Darum ziehen wir jetzt los. Folgt uns nach!" "Auszeit!", rief da Brax, der gerade aus ein paar angestrengten Überlegungen wieder ins Jetzt zurückkehrte, entschlossen. "Bevor wir jetzt irgendwo hingehen, möchte ich doch noch ein paar Sachen wissen." "Jederzeit.", antworteten die beiden Spione freundlich, denn sie störten oder gar ärgerten sich nicht im geringsten über kleine Verzögerung. (Schließlich waren sie ja Top-Spione!) "Sag uns was du wissen willst Brax.", bat Smellert. Dies ließ sich der Hutkopf nicht zweimal sagen. Er legte sich rasch die richtigen Worten zusammen, als er auch schon losschoss. "Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass unser Ziel dieser Obsidianpalast in der Dusterzone ist, die, wie wir alle wissen, aber in den Tiefen des Dustermeeres liegt. Warum also hat und dieser Geheimgang dann an einen Ort, der immer noch bloß am Meeresgrund liegt, gebracht und nicht schon tiefer? Und um es kurz zu machen: Findet ihr nicht, dass es durch die ganzen Geschehnisse höchste Zeit geworden ist mir und meinen Freunden mal eure erdachte Reiseroute zu eröffnen?" "Exzellente Fragen in der Tat.", lobte der dunkelrote Spion und darauf sagte sein hellroter Kollege, ebenfalls lobend: "Ihr denkt mit, das ist gut. Das ist wirklich gut." "Aber um auf deine Fragen zurückzukommen...", begann Aalbert entschuldigend. "...muss ich dich auf später vertrösten." "Du hast es ja selbst gesagt.", hängte Smellert rasch dazu. "Diese ganzen Geschehnisse in der Zuflucht haben einiges durcheinander gebracht." "Oh...", machte jetzt sogar der Hutkopf als erster, weil er wusste worauf die zwei hinaus wollten, weshalb er nun deutlich sanfter sprach. "Dieser Verrat macht euch wohl zu schaffen, was?" "Ähem...", murmelten die Seeschlangen und nickten betreten. "Das hat uns äußerst empfindlich getroffen.", gab die dunkelrote Seeschlange zu. "Und zwar die Sache an sich." "Ja...", meinte auch die hellrote Schlange. "Es muss ja nicht mal wirklich Joshua gewesen sein - auch wenn das wohl am schlimmsten wäre. Wir können bloß hoffen, dass Meister Flickenzwirn und unser Obermotz mit allen anderen ihr möglichstes Tun um die Sache aufzuklären. Jedenfalls möchten und können wir jetzt nicht zu viel verraten, das versteht ihr doch?" "Selbstverständlich tun wir das!", sprach James für alle drei entschieden, aber dennoch mit freundlicher Stimme. "Ihr seid, verständlicherweise, zutiefst verunsichert und wisst selbst noch nicht so genau wie Ihr mit dieser Situation umgehen sollt. Das verstehen wir vollkommen." "Und außerdem vertrauen wir euch.", ergänzte Sepp und sprach mit den Spionen so wie mit Freunden - was sie ja auch fast schon waren. "Und damit auch der Dritte im Bunde was sagt, sage ich folgendes.", schaltete sich auch Brax mit einem Lächeln ein, denn er hatte an diesem aufgeteiltem Sprechen gefallen gefunden. "Ihr zwei habt in den letzten Tag so oft bewiesen, dass ihr wisst was ihr tut und unseren Respekt verdient, wie es mancher in seinem ganzen Leben nicht schaffen würde! Also vergesst meine Fragen und führt uns an! Wir werden euch folgen!" "Schnüff, das habt ihr lieb gesagt, danke!", schnieften die Spione ergriffen und geschmeichelt, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe als 'Top-Spione' besannen und ein seriöses Auftreten an den Tag legten. "Nun gut! Wir müssen da lang!" Augenblicklich schwammen die Seeschlangen los, zielten scheinbar wahllos eine der vielen Abzweigungen dieser zerfurchten Schlucht an und schwammen hinein. "Zu aller erst suchen wir eines unserer Vorratslager auf.", traute sich Aalbert dann doch zu erzählen. "Anders als ihr, müssen wir nämlich immer noch etwas essen." "Doch keine Sorge: Wir schlagen uns jetzt ordentlich den Bauch voll, dann brauchen wir für sehr lange Zeit nichts mehr.", versicherte Smellert, dann lächelte er sogar wieder und zwar, weil ihm etwas Gutes eingefallen war. "Und wisst ihr was: Nach der Regenbogenschlucht erreichen wir geweihten Grund. Dort sind wir vor den Monstern auf jeden Fall in Sicherheit und können euch alles erzählen." "Oh Herr Smellert und Herr Aalbert, das klingt doch vielversprechend.", meinte der Hausdiener motiviert. "Strengen wir uns an, damit wir so schnell wie möglich dort sind!" "Du Brax?", fragte Sepp derweil seinen Freund heimlich. "Das was du da vorhin gesagt hat... Hast du dir das alles selbst ausgedacht?" "Ach, das mit dem Respekt und dem Leben?", riet der Hutkopf und schüttelte verschmitzt den Kopf. "Nö, das hab ich aus einem der Bücher die ich doch vor ein paar Tagen gelesen habe. Aber ich fand, das waren genau die richtigen Worte für diesen Moment." "Kann man wohl sagen.", sprach der Junge zustimmend. "Doch jetzt sollten wir besser schwimmen, wir hinken nämlich hinterher!", warnte Brax und verzog das Gesicht, weil er ein ganz komisches Gefühl bekam, was ihn (leider) nur selten im Stich lies. "Zumal wir uns wohl sehr bald auf ein erstes Scharmützel einstellen dürfen..." 3.2 Lohn der Arbeit Flink wie Wiesel und vorsichtig wie eine pirschende Katze schlichen unsere Freunde geführt von den beiden Seeschlangenspionen nun durch die Regenbogenschlucht. Zielstrebig lotsten Aalbert und Smellert die kleine Gruppe durch die schier verwirrend vielen Abzweigungen und Spalten. Sie schienen sich ihrer Sache auch völlig sicher zu sein, denn sie musste kein einziges mal überlegen oder gar zögern, bevor sie weiterschwammen. Die Wahl des Weges war ebenfalls sehr durchdacht, denn sie nahmen, wo es ging, stets solche Spalten, die nicht zu groß waren, aber auch nicht so klein, das Sepp oder James Probleme bekommen hätten. Auf diese Weise wollten sie sichergehen, dass eventuelle Monster sie nicht umzingeln konnten. So war es kein Wunder, dass sie zügig vorankamen und nach wenigen Stunden konnten die beiden Seeschlangen sogar verkünden, dass sie ihr Lager bald erreicht und auch das erste Drittel der Schlucht hinter sich hätten. "Mann!", meinte Sepp ganz neidisch auf die Fähigkeiten der zwei. "Wenn wir damals auch so flott gewesen wären..." "Waren wir aber nicht.", sprach Brax trocken und war immer noch etwas gereizt. "Ich werd' dieses ungute Gefühl einfach nicht los..." "Es täuscht dich auch nicht Brax.", bestätigte Aalbert angespannt und begann zu züngeln. "Seid vorsichtig! Irgendwo hier sind Monster unterwegs..." "Leider können wir nicht genau sagen wo.", sagte Smellert entschuldigend. "Ihre großen Trupps können sie zwar nicht verbergen, aber seit sie spitzgekriegt haben, dass wir einzelne Monster oder kleine Gruppe hauptsächlich durch den Geruch finden, haben sie fast immer ein Schweißtier dabei um die Spur zu verwischen."Also manchmal hätte ich lieber einfach mal unrecht.", seufzte der Hutkopf theatralisch und schwamm weiter. "Ist es noch weit bis zum Lager?", fragte der Junge kurz darauf, denn er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz komisch. Einerseits kam ihm alles auf einmal viel zu langsam vor und andererseits ging ihm alles zu schnell. "Eigentlich gleich nach dieser größeren Schlucht...", begann Aalbert, der ebenfalls gehetzt wirkte und sein hellroter Kollege prophezeite drohend: "Aber bis dahin werden wir es wohl nicht mehr ohne weiteres schaffen..." "Mir ist auch so blümerant.", erkannte James, dem gehetzt sein völlig fremd war, verstört. "Was ist denn bloß los mit uns?" "Das ist eine Falle!", fauchte die dunkelrote Seeschlange zornig. "Und sie ist empfindlich gut gesetzt worden, denn wir können jetzt nicht mehr umkehren!", ergänzte Smellert mit bereits ausgefahrenen Giftzähnen. "Durch den großen Gang, den wir vorhin durchquert haben, streift immer genau zu dieser Zeit ein riesiges Rudel aus Schweißtieren herum." "Oh weh!", machte James, der sich denken konnte, was passieren würde, wenn sie umkehren: Die Schweißtiere würden sie wittern, angreifen und bei dieser Übermacht wohl auch zerreißen. "Dann bleibt uns wohl nur noch das kleinere Übel!", meinte Brax entschlossen. "Immerhin wissen wir ja was für Monster auf uns lauern." Das wussten der Junge und der Hausdiener nur zu gut, schließlich hatten sie ja auch die Bücher studiert. "Na dann auf den in Kampf!", fand Sepp für alle, kämpfte diesen Zeitdruck mit aller Macht hinunter und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Mit aufgesetzter, argloser Mine schwammen sie in die große Schlucht hinein und als sie dann in deren Mitte ankamen, knatterte auch schon eine mechanische Stimme triumphierend: "Ah! Da sind unsere 'Helden' ja!" Und schon brachen sechs dämonische Uhren aus dem Sandboden unter ihnen hervor, klappten sich auf und flogen mit ihren rasierklingenscharfen Zeigern auf die fünf zu, wobei ihre eisblauen Augen siegessicher funkelten. "Tick-Tack! Wir schneiden euch die Köpfchen ab!", krächzten sie und umschwärmten die Gruppe erst mal. "Bleibt immer in Bewegung!" Die Anweisungen von Archibald Flickenzwirn drängten sich in die Köpfe unserer Freunde und sogleich floss wie beim Training das gelernte aus ihnen hinaus. Brax eröffnete das Feuer mit einem kräftigen Energieball den er auf die nächste Uhr schleuderte. Diese fing den Angriff ab, indem sie sich schloss, während die anderen fünf Uhren mit wirbelnden Klingen zum Angriff übergingen. Aalbert und Smellert aber schossen flink an den Monstern vorbei, was immerhin eine aus dem Konzept brachte. Um die anderen vier kümmerte sich aber bereits Sepp. "Bei Monstern müsst ihr euch nicht zurückhalten - ihr könnt sie eh nicht töten, aber sie euch!", hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder und der Junge hielt sich daran. Zuerst bracht er den Angriff der dämonischen Uhren vollends mithilfe eines kräftigen Mentalschocks zum erliegen um dann sich auf eine ganz allein konzentrieren zu können, die er sogleich mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken zersplittern lies. "Ei weh! Das wars!", kreischte das Monster, als es krachend zerbarst und seine schwarze Seele fluchend den Kampfplatz verlies. "Gebt euch immer Rückendeckung, damit ihr auch eure wirklich starken Angriffe benutzen könnt!" Genau rechtzeitig kam auch dieser Ratschlag, denn so eine dämonische Uhr lässt sich nicht so leicht zerstören - das erfordert viel (Geistes-) kraft. Darum war Sepp für eine Weile kaum in der Lage sich zu bewegen, aber seine Freunde wussten ihm zu helfen! Noch ehe sich die anderen vier Uhren gänzlich von der Mentalattacke erholt hatten, gelang es Brax diesmal mit seinen Energiebällen zwei von ihnen zu treffen. Es tötete sie zwar nicht, doch immerhin zersplitterte ihr Glas, das sie wie eine echte Uhr vor ihrem Zifferblatt hatten, und erschwerte ihnen so die Sicht. James fackelte auch nicht lange und packte die eine Uhr, die sich noch zusammengeklappt hatte, um sie wie einen Schild vor Sepp zu halten, der drohte von den anderen beiden Monstern filetiert zu werden. Kreischend bohrten sich die Klingen darum in ihren Kumpanen, der diesem Angriff nicht standhielt. "Böse Flüche!", jammerte seine dunkle Seele und schwebte davon. "Unterschätze deinen Gegner zu keinem Zeitpunkt!" Als hätten auch die dämonischen Uhren diesen Ratschlag gehört zogen sie sich kurz zurück, nur damit einen Augenblick später die vermeintlich beschädigten Uhren ihr zersplittertes Glas eigenhändig zertrümmerten um wieder freie Sicht zu haben. Und als wäre das nicht genug konnten sie nun ihrerseits mit Gedankenkraft die Glassplitter als todbringende Scherbenwolke auf unsere Freunde zufliegen lassen. Schlau wie sie waren knöpfte sich eine der vier Uhren James im Zweikampf vor. Zwar waren ihre Klingen nicht scharf genug um den Hausdiener ernsthaft zu verletzten, doch es reichte ihn abzulenken, damit er seinen Freunden nicht helfen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Sepp inzwischen aber wieder soweit gesammelt das er den Angriff abwehren konnte, aber nun griffen auch die anderen Monster wieder direkt an. "Tick-Tack! Die Spielzeit ist vorbei! Tick-Tack! Zeit zum sterben!", knatterte eine der Uhren und ließ wie die anderen ihre Zeiger schneller drehen. Nur dank des guten Trainings gelang es den Fünf nun den tödlichen Attacken der dämonischen Uhren zu entgehen - offenbar machten sie jetzt wirklich ernst, denn auch der Zeitdruck nahm spürbar zu. Dies war typisch für diese Monster und zugleich ihr bester Trick: Erst spielen, auch wenn einer oder mehr von ihnen dabei draufgeht und dann den meist überraschten Gegner mit der vollen Stärke umnieten. "Wenn der Feind ernst macht, dann tu dasselbe. Aber hau richtig drauf!" "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!", knurrte Sepp wie als Antwort darauf und versuchte seine ganz Kraft für seine neue und verheerende Attacke zu sammeln. So wie es möglich war gab er den anderen ein Handzeichen. Dafür nahm der Junge auch eine kleine Schnittwunde am Oberschenkel in kauf, denn die Angriffe der Uhren waren nun wild und bösartig und verlangten vollste Konzentration. Wegen dieses Zeitdruck war es schwer sich auf die Angriffsart der Monster einzustellen, aber endlich gelang es den Seeschlangen sich weit genug von einer der Uhren zu entfernen. Nun musste diese sie wieder einholen, was geplant war, denn da diese kein schützendes Glas mehr besaß, drehten sich die Spione abrupt um stießen mit ihren Köpfen genau in dessen Augen. "Verdammte Würmer!", heulte sie und klappte sich schützend zusammen, was Aalbert und Smellert aber nutzten um sie zu der Uhr von James zu schleudern. Diese musste innehalten, wenn sie nicht noch einen der ihren verlieren wollte, aber das kam dem Hausdiener zupass: Er fing die Uhr und stieß sie mit aller Macht gegen seinen Widersacher. Da dieser noch ein Glas hatte, war er nun ebenfalls kurzfristig blind und James konnte sich entfernen und mit seiner neuen 'Waffe' Brax und Sepp helfen. Jetzt stand es fünf gegen Zwei, was es den Monstern nun schwerer machte ihre wilden Angriffe fortzuführen und endlich gelang es dem Jungen sich mit einer Illusion weit genug zu entfernen um seine machtvolle Attacke zu starten. Er schleuderte seinen Zauberstab, aber umhüllte ihn mit seiner Mentalmagie, sodass daraus ein magisch-physisches Geschoss wurde - mit mächtiger Durchschlagskraft! Wie ein Torpedo durchbohrte der Zauberstab die erste Uhr um gleich darauf auch die zweite zu vernichten. Für die dritte reichte es noch gerade so, aber dann sank der Stab verbraucht zu Boden. Blieb nur noch die dämonische Uhr in den Händen von James. Diese wollte sich eigentlich aufklappen, aus dem Griff des Hausdieners befreien und fliehen. "Daraus wird leider nichts!", sprach Brax böse und formte einen äußerst großen Energieball in seiner Hand, denn er auf das Monster schleuderte. Das Ziffernblatt der Uhr zerbarst und knarzend zerfiel auch der ganze Rest des Monsters. "Satz mit 'x'? War wohl nix! Tick-Tack!", zischte die schwarze Seele und verschwand im Schatten. "Und wenn ihr es dann geschafft hab, vergesst nie im Stillen dem großen und mächtigen Meister zu danken, der euch dieses unschätzbare Wissen unter Mühen beigebracht habt." "Uff!", stöhnte Sepp geschafft, aber auch unendlich Stolz. "Das werden wir bestimmt nicht." "Eins steht fest: Hygross will uns wirklich umbringen!", fasste Brax nüchtern zusammen. "Die Art und Weise wie sie losgelegt haben... Mannoman! Das hätte auch ganz übel schiefgehen können!" Dann machte sich ein breites und triumphierendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Hutkopfes breit. "Aber so leicht kriegt man uns jetzt nicht mehr! Archibald Flickenzwirn ist ein echter Könner!" "Oh das ist er wirklich.", fand auch James lobend, der fürsorglich die Wunde des Jungen gerade verarztete. "Aber fürs erste sollten wir nun eine kleine Pause einlegen." "Ja, die haben wir uns redlich verdient!", begann Sepp fröhlich, denn immerhin hatte sich das kurze, aber unsagbar harte Training genauso bezahlt gemacht wie das ganze Wissen was sie sich auf die Schnelle über all die Monster aneignen konnten. Es war ihnen gelungen sechs dämonische Uhren zur Strecke zu bringen! Eine Leistung die durchaus Respekt verdient, denn dämonische Uhren zählen durchaus zu den stärkeren Monstern. Und noch beeindruckender war aber für sie, wie gut sie gleich beim ersten richtigen Kampf ihr gelerntes umgesetzt haben. "Gut das wir ja bald da sind, nicht wahr? Aalbert? Smellert?", fragte der Junge die Spione. Doch die Seeschlangen reagierten gar nicht. Sie schienen auch weiterhin angespannt und waren völlig geistesabwesend. "Dämonische Uhren... Hier?", murmelten sie mit dunklem Blick. "Und dieser ganze Aufbau... Hm... Verdächtig... Sehr verdächtig." "Stimmt was nicht?", wollte Sepp besorgt wissen und riss die Seeschlangen aus ihrer Versunkenheit. "Was...? Oh, äh... Nein... Naja, so ganz genau wissen wir das selbst noch nicht.", meinte Aalbert, der darauf bedacht schien nicht zu viel zu erzählen. "Ja wir müssen noch ziemlich viel über was nachdenken, aber das hat noch Zeit!", bestimmte Smellert, welcher nun endlich auch fröhlich wurde. "Den Monstern haben wir es aber ganz schön gezeigt, was?", scherzte Aalbert jetzt ebenfalls. "Jetzt hängt mein Magen und der meines Freundes aber ganz schön durch... Zeit für eine Pause!" Mit diesen Worten gruben die zwei Spione eine verborgene Spalte aus, die sie in eine geräumige Höhle führte. Dort wartete nebst ein paar getrockneten Fischen (in einem Glasballon versteht sich, oder?) ein weiches Lager aus Seetang darauf benutzt zu werden, was die fünf nach diesem harten Kampf auch allzu gerne taten. Zufrieden gönnte sich die kleine Gruppe darum eine kleine Pause, bevor sie laut der Prognose der Seeschlangen, bereits übermorgen die Regenbogenschlucht wieder verlassen werden. "Und was sagt dein Gefühl jetzt, Brax?", fragte Sepp seinen Freund mehr im Scherz. "Sie sagt, dass du dich besser an die Regeln von Meister Flickenzwirn halten solltest.", murrte der Hutkopf, der gerade ein kleines Schläfchen machen wollte. "Keine dämlichen Fragen! Ruh dich lieber auch aus! Bestimmt wäre ein anderer genau jetzt froh über eine Pause!" "Wie du meinst.", murmelte der Junge, gähnte und döste ebenfalls bald weg. Das sein Freund schon wieder recht hat, konnte er ja nicht wissen. 3.3 Unbefriedigende Ergebnisse und dämliche Monster Zufrieden fauchte der Anobillm als es ihm gelungen war, seine Beute in die Enge zu treiben, was nicht wirklich schwierig gewesen war. Sein Gegenüber hatte zwar Gegenwehr geleistet, doch diese war nur äußerst kraft- und lustlos gewesen und hatte den Knochenvogel nur noch wütender gemacht. Anobillms waren sich ihrer Macht durchaus bewusst und äußerst Stolz darauf. Feinde, die dies nicht zur Kenntnis nahmen, verletzten ihren Stolz schwer und sorgten zumeist dafür, dass ihnen ein schnelles und schmerzvolles Ende bereitet wird. So wohl auch in diesem Fall: Die glühend roten Augen zu Schlitzen verengt schritt der Knochenvogel auf den vor ihm kauernden Sumpfschatten zu, hob seinen rechten Fuß und wollte ihn mit einem tödlichen Tritt seiner mächtigen, krallenbewährten Fänge vernichten, als... "Grrr! Genug von diesem Trauerspiel!" ...als König Hygross' noch mächtigere Pranke auf den überraschten Anobillm niederfuhr, ihn somit zerschmetterte und dafür gesorgt hat, dass es jetzt nur noch fünf Knochenvögel im Dustermeer gab. Unzufrieden und noch ärgerlicher als davor sah der König auf den Splitterhaufen hinab und knurrte: "Räumt das da sofort weg! Und dann lasst mich mit ihm allein, verstanden!?" "Jawohl Chef!", riefen die Narbenmacher, die bei ihrem König in dessen Thronsaal standen und gerade die neuen Armlehnen angebracht hatten (es war schon das elfte Mal an diesem Tag), ängstlich. Rasch waren die Überreste des Anobillms beseitigt und die Affen beeilten sich Hygross mit seinem 'Opfer' allein zu lassen. Es lag der Geruch eines Wutanfalls in der Luft - da will kein Monster in der Nähe sein. "Was soll der Zirkus, Grimras?!", fuhr der König den Ex-Champion der Sumpfschatten zornig an. "Du hast den Anobillm ja noch nicht mal gekratzt! Wo sind deine Kampffertigkeiten du Möchtegern?!!" "Ich war wohl nicht in Form...", entgegnete Grimras lapidar und schien wenig beeindruckt von Hygross' Zorn. Und mit 'nicht in Form' traf der Sumpfschatten den Nagel auf den Kopf, denn er sah aus wie ein aufgegangener Hefeteig! Nachdem Grimras damals gegen die unzähligen Anführer der Monster gekämpft und sie besiegt hatte, war es mit den aktiven Tätigkeiten für ihn erst mal vorbei. Stattdessen bekam er die Aufgabe zugeteilt, den Raum, in dem der Edelstein in den Obsidianpalast eingelassen war, zu bewachen. Eine Aufgabe, die bis vor kurzem noch gar keine wirkliche war, weshalb Grimras faul wie die Made im Speck lebte und sich sprich- wie wortwörtlich gehen lies. Von den kräftigen Muskeln an seinem Körper war nicht mehr viel übrig, genau genommen wurde aus ihnen, mithilfe von reichhaltigem Essen und viel Nichtstun, Fett - sehr viel Fett... Zu viel Fett! Denn selbst von gesunder Molligkeit konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr die Rede sein und am schlimmsten war, dass der Sumpfschatten auch mental dem Müßiggang anheimgefallen war. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal, dass er nun wie eine aufgeblähte Presswurst aussah und schon Atembeschwerden allein vom Heben seiner Sumpfklinge, welche er einstmals mühelos wie effizient schwang, bekam. Ja selbst der Durst nach Rache an Sepp, Brax und James war in dieser süßen Zeit einfach versiegt. Und genau dieser mangelnde Wille zur Besserung, selbst jetzt wo es dringlich wurde, ließ König Hygross vor Wut überschäumen und gleichzeitig ärgerte es ihn zutiefst, weil Schlamper von Anfang an gemahnt hatte, dass es mit diesem ach so tollen Verbündeten noch mal ein böses Ende geben würde. Jetzt hatte er Recht behalten und allein der Gedanken an all die spitzen Bemerkungen, die Schlamper beim Anblick dieses 'Trainings' vom Stapel lassen würde, hatte Hygross dazu veranlasst, ihn wegzuschicken. Er wollte das, was er selber feststellen musste, nicht auch noch von anderen hören. Zumal sich sein Berater größte Mühe gab, wie Meister Hans selbst zu klingen, was ihm noch weniger gefiel, schließlich hatte ja auch dieser einstmals nicht viel von Grimras gehalten. "So du bist also nicht in Form?", knurrte der König jetzt nur noch und griff mit der linken Hand zu einem großen Silbertablett nebst seinem Thron. Dort lag ein von den Monstern erlegter und von weit her gebrachter Schweinswal, aus dem Hygross mit seinen Klauen ein großes Stück Fleisch riss um es hinunterzuschlingen. Dies war der zweite Grund, warum er Schlamper jetzt nicht bei sich haben wollte. Wegen seiner Verwandlung vom kleinen Croollon zu seiner aktuellen Gestalt, war König Hygross wieder auf Nahrung angewiesen, da er nun kein richtiger Croollon mehr war - in den Augen von Schlamper ein klarer Rückschritt, was er auch sehr früh und von da an immer und immer wieder deutlich machte. "Vielleicht hilft eine kleine Rechnung dir dabei, deine Form zurückzugeben.", begann Hygross geheimnisvoll und musste sich sehr beherrschen, denn sein Gegenüber sah ihn nur dumpf an und schien nicht wirklich neugierig geworden zu sein. "Vor ein paar Tagen ist der Versuch die Seeschlangenspione abzufangen kläglich gescheitert, weshalb sich nun diese beiden Maden zusammen mit diesen drei Kröten äußerst zielstrebig auf den Weg zu uns gemacht haben. Und weil sich diese Spione unverschämt gut auskennen, besteht durchaus die Gefahr, dass sie in zwei, wenn nicht sogar bloß einer Woche hier sind. Weißt du was das bedeuten würde...?" "Hm... Nicht so ganz...", brummelte Grimras geistesabwesend und desinteressiert. Da packte ihn der König an der Gurgel und drückte ihn, nun doch wieder seinen Zorn auslebend, hart gegen die nächste Wand. "Du vernebelter Dummkopf!", brüllte er, dass die Wände wackelten. "Wenn diese Kröten erst hier sind ist es aus, verstanden? Mit meiner Macht wäre es aus... Mit der Herrschaft der Monster wäre es wieder aus und mit dir ebenso, weil du ohne die Kraft des Edelsteins hier unten einfach jämmerlich ersaufen würdest, kapiert?!" "Ich... Röchel! Krieg, japps... keine... Luft!", keuchte der Sumpfschatten panisch, doch er konnte sich aus dem stählernen Griff nicht befreien. "Das ist mir egal!!!", fauchte Hygross. "Sag mir, dass du es verstanden hast! Sag, nein schwöre mir bei deinem Leben, dass du dich jetzt gefälligst anstrengst und den Edelstein mit deiner ganzen Macht bewachen wirst! Los schwöre es!" "Ich... hust, röchel, japs.... schwöre... hust, keuch... es...", presste Grimras hervor und prompt öffnete der König seinen Griff und lies angewidert den fülligen Sumpfschatten zu Boden sinken. "Und gegen welchen Gegner muss ich jetzt kämpfen?", fragte Grimras, nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war und sich endlich etwas aus seiner Lethargie gekämpft hatte. "Oh es wird ein vorzüglicher Gegner sein!", versprach König Hygross feierlich und erhob sich von seinen Thron. "Er wird immer Zeit für dich haben und dich ununterbrochen trimmen, bis du diese Kröten zerfetzt, als wären sie aus Pergament, hehehe." Damit baute er sich vor dem Sumpfschatten auf und seine Augen funkelten erfreut, als er die Angst in dessen Gesicht sah. "Ich werde dich von nun an trainieren!", verkündete Hygross voll boshafter Freude. "Im Gegensatz zu dir, mein fettes Nettes, lodert in mir immer noch ungehindert der Wille zum Kampf und glaube mir, du wirst hart für deine Faulheit bezahlen und es bereuen, dass überhaupt so weit kommen hast lassen! Nun denn... Das Training beginnt!" Während also König Hygross endlich auch selbst wieder Hand anlegen konnte, hatten sich James, Sepp, Brax, Aalbert und Smellert wieder gänzlich vom Kampf gegen die dämonischen Uhren erholt und schwammen nun wieder eifrig durch die Regenbogenschlucht. Auch wenn meist kein Wort gesprochen wurde, fanden unsere Freunde rasch heraus, dass die Seeschlangenspione ihrem Ruf ein weiteres Mal gerecht wurden. Denn augenscheinlich kannten sie sich, trotz der Schweißtiere, weitgehend mit den größeren Patrouillen der Monstern aus und konnten so unnötigen und wahrscheinlich auch äußerst gefährlichen Kämpfen aus dem Weg gehen. Immer wieder kam es vor, dass Aalbert und Smellert die drei in eine schmale Spalte lotsten und ihnen bedeuteten zu warten. Keinen Atemzug später dann war das Trappen oder Stampfen - je nach Art des Monsters - vieler, sehr vieler Füße zu hören, die gefährlich nah an eben jenen Spalten vorbeizogen. Manchmal blieben sie sogar stehen, was unseren Freunden, trotz des Vertrauens zu den Seeschlangen, immer gehörig den Atem stocken ließ. Doch immer wieder zeigte sich glücklicherweise, dass sich die Monster zu sicher und überlegen fühlten - oder einfach zu dämlich waren um auf die Idee zu kommen auch mal abseits der Hauptwege nach eventuellen Feinden Ausschau zu halten. Denn auch die großen Monstertruppen hatten immer Schweißtiere bei sich, was kein Wunder war, denn diese Monster ersetzten ja quasi fast einen Jagdhund. Und sehr oft konnte die Gruppe hören, wie die Schweißtiere vor eben jenen Spalten stehen blieben, mit den stumpfen Klauen scharrten und ein verzerrtes Winseln von sich gaben. Eigentlich wollten sie damit anzeigen, dass etwas in diesem Spalt ist, aber ganz gleich ob der Trupp aus Kryptoklaast oder Narbenmachern (dies waren die häufigsten Monstereinheiten in der Regenbogenschlucht) bestand, der Ausgang war immer derselbe. "Blöde Viecher! Da drinnen ist doch nichts, das wüssten wir doch!", maulten die Monster gelangweilt, gaben den winselnden Schweißtieren eins auf den Kopf und zogen weiter. Sobald sich die Truppe weit genug wieder entfernt hatte, schlüpften die fünf auch schon wieder ins Freie und konnte ihren Weg ungehindert fortsetzen. Dieses Spielchen konnten sie bis zum Ende des Tages durchziehen und auch bis zum frühen Nachmittag des nächsten Tages weiterführen. Erst dann zwang der Aufbau der Schlucht und die Bewegungen der Monstertruppen sie dazu, durch eine äußerst breite Spalte zu schwimmen. "Macht euch bereit!", warnte Aalbert sie sogleich. "Die Monster wissen längst, dass wir irgendwo in der Regenbogenschlucht sind.", brachte es Smellert auf den Punkt. "Die großen Truppen sollen uns nur in Sicherheit wiegen. Es sind die kleinen Spähergruppen auf die wir aufpassen müssen! Und an so einem Ort ist es leicht für sie, uns zu finden." "Also ein weiterer Kampf...", seufzte Brax gespielt. "Woher wusste ich das bloß schon?" "Weil du ein zuverlässiges Frühwarnsystem geworden bist.", scherzte Sepp und knuffte seinen Freund. "Los doch! Wir haben eh keine Wahl!" "Wem sagst du das?", fragte der Hutkopf und schwamm los. Zuerst blieb alles Ruhig, doch nur allzu früh schrie eine kratzige Stimme freudig: "Ach verreck! Da sind sie ja schon! Ich hab sie gefunden Leute!" Diese Stimme gehörte einem Narbenmacher, welcher oben am Rand der Schlucht auf einem äußerst unglücklich wirkendem Schweißtier ritt und mit weitausholenden Armbewegungen seine Kameraden herbeirief. Dann wollte er sich eigentlich noch etwas profilieren indem er das Schweißtier zum Steigen bringen wollte - wie manche 'coole Typen' es bei Pferden machen. Doch der Krokodilshund nutzte diese Gelegenheit nur dazu, den Affen von sich zu schütteln und ihn die Schlucht hinunterzuwerfen. Während dieser also unsanft im Sand vor unseren Freunden landete, sprangen derweil das Schweißtier selbst sowie acht weitere Narbenmacher äußert leichtfüßig und behende hinab und umzingelten die fünf. "He ihr haarigen Dummköpfe!", grollte da noch eine tiefe Stimme von oben. "Wartet gefälligst auf mich!!!" Dann donnerte auch noch ein Kryptoklaast in voller Rüstung hinunter und verzog sein hässliches Gesicht zu einem noch hässlicherem Grinsen, bei dem nebst seinen Nilpferdhauern auch noch seine anderen spitzen, aber faulig gelben Zähne sichtbar wurde. "Gut gemacht!", lobte er den Affen, der sich aus dem Sand kämpfte, aber sofort von dem schweren Schulterklopfer des Echsenmenschen wieder umgehauen wurde. "Wir haben sie als erstes gefunden, da wird der König mächtig Stolz sein - vor allem auf mich!" Wegen seiner Freude entging ihm der verwirrte Blick unserer Freunde. "Aber sie sind doch gar nicht mehr die Ersten...", dachte sich der Junge verwirrt. "Sprechen sich diese Monster denn überhaupt nicht ab?" "Also gut!" Das laute Grölen des Kryptoklaast lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Geschehen. "Ihr wisst was zu tun ist! Zückt eure Waffen, es geht los! Aaaatttaaaccckkkeee!!!" Augenblicklich holten fünf der neun Narbenmacher lange Stöcke mit Schlingen hervor, während der Rest von ihnen einfache Knüppel in die Hände nahmen. Das Schweißtier duckte sich und fletschte die Zähne und er Kryptoklaast nahm eine äußerst merkwürdige Keule aus seinem Gehänge, welches er am Rücken trug: Sie war zwar fast zwei Meter lang, äußerst dick und aus Stahl, doch sie war nicht massiv sondern durchlöchert und in ihrem Inneren konnte man schwach eine Art dünnen Stab ausmachen. Dank der guten Lektüre wussten James, Brax und Sepp allerdings was für eine Waffe das war - doch dies verwirrte sie noch mehr, als das es Klarheit schaffte. Denn diese Keule war eine 'Klangkeule' - eine fiese Erfindung, die richtig eingesetzt, ihren Besitzer dazu befähigt eine geradezu betäubend laute Schallwelle zu erzeugen, sodass Gegner sich für einen Moment nicht rührend können oder zumindest enorm aus dem Konzept gebracht werden. "Eine Klangkeule? Und dann die Schlingen?", fragten sich die drei ratlos. "Die einen wollten uns töten und die hier wollen uns einfangen... Was genau wird hier gespielt?" Sie bekamen keine Gelegenheit mehr sich weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen denn mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit hatte der Echsenmensch ausgeholt und schlug mit aller Gewalt seine Keule gegen einen Felsen. Wie bei einem Gong, nur noch lauter, dröhnte der Schlag durch die Schlucht und die Schockwelle ging einem durch Mark und Bein. Sepp hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig konzentriert und nutze nun seine Magie aus um sich und die Ohren seiner Freunde zu verschließen. Zwar hörten sie so einen Moment nichts mehr, doch nur so konnten sie der vollen Macht dieser Waffe entgehen. Die Narbenmacher mit den Schlingen schnellten indes vor um ihre scheinbar gelähmte Beute zu schnappen, doch sie sprangen ins Leere, weil sie einer Illusion anheim gefallen waren. Sogleich streckten Sepp und Brax mit einem gemeinsamen Angriff einen der Affen nieder, aber der Rest hatte sich unheimlich schnell von der Täuschung erholt und mit weiten Sprüngen und der Zuhilfenahme ihrer Wurfhölzer, die jeder Narbenmacher mit sich führte, wollten sie die Fünf wieder einkreisen. Der Krokodilshund nutzte die Gelegenheit aus um sich von hinten anzuschleichen und es gelang ihm sogar sich auf den abgelenkten Sepp zu stürzen und ihn zu Boden zu reißen. Er hatte allerdings das Pech, dass der Junge ihm in die Augen sehen konnte und mit einem äußerst starken und hinterhältigen Mentalzauber seinen Geist ausradierte. Die leere Monsterhülle fiel leblos zur Seite und löste sich auf, während Brax die Narbenmacher geschwind mit seinen Energiebällen entwaffnete. James mühte sich derweil ab die ganzen Schläge abzufangen, denn stumpfe Waffen konnten ihm überhaupt nichts tun. Und Aalbert und Smellert schossen flink durch die Beine der Affen um sie zum stolpern zu bringen, oder sie bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit zu beißen und somit zu lähmen. Binnen weniger Minuten war der Großteil dieses Kampfverbandes ausgelöscht und unsere Freunde wunderten sich zu recht über dieses stümperhafte Verhalten der Monster. "Ja wissen die denn gar nichts?", entfuhr es Sepp verständnislos, denn dies hier war ja fast verdächtig einfach, während ihre vorherigen Gegner echte Profis waren. "Halt! Stopp!", schrie einer der letzten vier Narbenmacher verzweifelt. "Das ist ungerecht!" "Ja genau!", maulte ein anderer. "Ihr habt ja doch trainiert!" "Oh dieser 'Fürst' Alteri hat uns mal wieder reingelegt! Es ist immer dasselbe mit ihm!", schimpfte der Dritte. "Erst droht er einem mit furchtbaren Qualen oder kratzigen Wollsocken (diese können Narbenmacher nämlich gar nicht leiden) nur um uns nach Strich und Faden anzulügen, damit wir fertig gemacht werden!" "Also mir reicht's für heute!", entschied der Vierte, steckte seine Waffe wieder ein warf und dem Kryptoklaast eine Schriftrolle vor die Füße. "Lass das die zweite Garde machen Hadrian!", befahl er dem Echsenmensch, der einen sehr säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck bekam, weil ja er diese Gruppe eigentlich anführte. "Ich geh' und hau mich aufs Ohr!" "Ich auch!" "Und ich erst!" "Ja und ich auch!!!" Einer nach dem anderen warf ebenfalls eine solche Schriftrolle zu Boden und ging, sodass der Kryptoklaast allein dastand und aussah, als würde er gleich platzen vor Wut. "Ja glaub' ich's denn?!", keifte dieser zornig. "Das ist doch hier kein Wunschkonzert!" Dann fasste er unsere zurecht verblüfften Freunde scharf ins Auge und begann dreckig zu grinsen. "Diese Dummköpfe lassen sich zwar hereinlegen... Aber ich nicht!", brüllte der Kryptoklaast trotz allem noch kämpferisch und wollte abermals seine Klangkeule nutzen um die Gruppe zu lähmen. Sepp versuchte erst gar nicht den Echsenmenschen mit einer Verzauberung daran zu hindern, denn der Wille dieser Monster war - auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussah - äußerst stark, sodass Mentalmagie wenig auszurichten hatte, weshalb auch diesmal nur Verteidigung möglich war. So donnerte die Klangkeule abermals gegen einen Felsen und das mächtige Dröhnen hallte durch die Regenbogenschlucht. Diesen Moment, in denen die Fünf sich nicht rühren konnten, ausnutzend, warf der Kryptoklaast nun auch seinerseits eine weitere Schriftrolle zu dem kleinen Haufen und befahl. "Holt sie euch Mädels!" Binnen weniger Sekundenbruchteile entrollten sich die Schriftrollen zu verfluchten Bildern und kreisten die kleine Gruppe drohend ein. "Sagt, dass wir hübsch sind!", forderten sie mit ihrer schrillen Frauenstimme. (Eine rein rhetorische Frage im Übrigen, da man im Grunde immer falsch antwortet.) Aber unsere Freunde entschieden sich für die weniger aggressive Variante und antworteten: "Natürlich seid ihr das." "Oh ihr Lügner!!!", zischten die Monster sogleich noch schriller und sammelten ihre schwarze Magie. "Dafür werdet ihr sterben!!!" "Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!", knurrte Sepp und hielt seinen Zauberstab wie eine Keule. Kreischend und wie wild Blitze aus dunkler Magie schleudernd, rasten die verfluchten Bilder auf die fünf zu. Rasch teilten sie sich diese auf und versuchten so diesen 'Blätterwald' zu lichten. Der Kryptoklaast hingegen stand immer noch dort, wo er sich aufgebaut hatte und sah dem Treiben vergnügt aber dennoch äußerst aufmerksam zu. Er musste sich nicht aktiv am Kampf beteiligen, denn sowie ihre Gegner durch die verfluchten Bilder arg genug abgelenkt waren, würde er seine Klangkeule nutzen können und so für ein sofortiges Ende sorgen. Da! Für einen Moment lang schien keiner mehr auf ihn zu achten. Zufrieden grunzend hob der Echsenmensch sofort seine Waffe, holte kräftig aus und wollte sie wieder gegen einen Felsen schlagen... "Oh das werden sie nicht noch einmal tun!!!", rief James, wenn auch nur telepathisch, grimmig aus, denn ihm war das Verhalten des Kryptoklaast nicht verborgen geblieben und dank seiner neuen Schwimmtechnik war er gerade noch zur Stelle um sich zwischen Keule und Felsen zu stellen. Der elastische Körper des Hausdieners fing den Schlag mühelos ab und sorgte dafür das nur ein trauriges Wimmern zu hören war. "Du kleiner Stinker!", fauchte der Echsenmensch erbost und wollte James, der sich vehement an der Keule festhielt, mittels roher Gewalt abschütteln. Doch da konnte er den Hausdiener noch so oft gegen etwa schlagen - er ließ nicht los und vor allem: Es machte ihm nichts aus. Frustriert ließ der Kryptoklaast die Keule fallen, ließ einen breiten Dolch in seiner Hand aufblitzen und wollte damit auf James losgehen, als ihn ein schrilles Jaulen herumfahren lies. "Wir sind entstellt!!! NEEEIIINNN!!!", kreischten die verfluchten Bilder gerade wie kleine Todesfeen und ihre Tonlage war nun so hoch, dass einem das Zuhören schon wehtat. "Wir sind hässlich!!! Oh wehe uns!!!" Was war passiert? Eigentlich etwas ganz einfaches: Sepp, Brax, Aalbert und Smellert hatten die Monster nach einer Weile mithilfe ihrer Schnelligkeit so lange hinhalten können, bis es dem Jungen und dem Hutkopf gelungen war, etwas von den bunten Sedimenten aus dem Fels zu brechen. Diese, sich auflösenden und färbenden, Bröckchen hatten sie auf die verfluchten Bilder geworfen und sie somit in ihren Augen 'verunstaltet'. Damit wurde aus den fünf furchtbaren Monstern schlagartig ein jammernder, bunter Haufen, der gar nicht mehr daran denken konnte, das Kampfgeschehen wieder aufzunehmen. Und nun musste der Echsenmensch ohnmächtig zusehen, wie die vier ganz locker und ohne Hast mithilfe ihrer Klauen, Zähne oder Hände die verfluchten Bilder zu Konfetti verarbeiteten. "Ei weh!", keuchte der Kryptoklaast verlegen. "Das hab' ich mir wohl zu einfach vorgestellt! Höchste Zeit abzuhauen und Verstärkung zu rufen!" "Zu spät!", meinte da James, der gar nicht mehr beachtet wurde, streng. Mit flinken Fingern hatte der Hausdiener die Rüstung, welche den Hintern des Echsenmenschen schützte, entfernt und hieb nun mit aller Kraft mit der Klangkeule darauf. "Ourghhh....", ächzte das Monster noch, bevor es zusammensackte und sich auflöste. (Ja der Hintern eines Kryptoklaast ist seine empfindlichste Schwachstelle, dass kann man gar nicht oft genug erwähnen.) "Gute Arbeit James!", lobten ihn da seine Freunde schon. "Ach, ich habe doch auch nur meinen Teil beigetragen.", wiegelte James, geschmeichelt wie verlegen ab. "Ich frage mich bloß was das ganze hat sein sollen?", sprach Sepp ratlos. "Wer weiß das schon.", fand Aalbert und wenn ihn und seinen Kollegen etwas spanisch vorkam, dann zeigten sie das nicht. "Jedenfalls funktioniert unsere Teamarbeit doch schon mal tadellos!", meinte Brax zuversichtlich und war ganz ohne Scheu Stolz darauf, auch einen zweiten, wenn auch nicht ganz so harten Kampf, wieder tadellos gemeistert zu haben. "Worauf warten wir noch? Bald haben wir die Regenbogenschlucht durch!" "Ein gutes Stichwort!", bestätigte Smellert. "Und dann können wir euch endlich alles erklären! Also los!" 3.4 Schmarks und Kamrek - die Erste Da dieser Kampf bei Weiten nicht so anstrengend war der erste, brauchten unsere Freunde keine Pause, sondern konzentrierten sich darauf die Regenbogenschlucht zu durchqueren. Glücklicherweise führte der Weg sie nun auch wieder durch deutlich engere Spalten, sodass mit einem weiteren Scharmützel nicht zu rechnen war. Allmählich wurde es Abend und das Wasser immer dämmriger, doch dank des magischen Trankes waren James, Brax und Sepp nicht gezwungen eine nächtliche Pause einzulegen und auch die Seeschlangenspione waren hart genug im nehmen um eine Nacht lang durchzuschwimmen. Immerhin lohnte es sich ja. "Morgen früh sind wir draußen!", verkündete Aalbert nach einer Weile freudig. "Jepp!", ergänzte auch Smellert. "Dann haben wir das 'Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen' erreicht - eine magische, von den Vengaren geheiligte, weitläufe Ebene auf dem Meeresgrund. Ihr könnt es durchaus mit eurem Tal der Ruhe vergleichen." "Verstehe!", meinte James für seine Freunde mit und in ihren Augen leuchtete die Wehmut bei dem den Gedanken an jenen wundervollen Ort auf. "Und gerade weil es so ein magischer und heiliger Ort ist, sind wir dort vor den Monstern sicher." "Aber was wollen wir dort denn genau?", fragte Brax nach. "Ich meine außer einer kleinen Pause vielleicht und eurer Offenbarung über unseren weiteren Weg." "Nun wir müssen die dortige 'Möjo-Enklave' aufsuchen.", begann der dunkelrote Spion geheimnisvoll und sein hellroter Kollege ergänzte. "Genauer gesagt brauchen wir die Hilfe der Wassermenschen - vor allem die des 'Zauberzwergs'." "Möjo-Enklave?", echoten unsere Freunde ratlos, denn selbst James wusste nichts mit diesem Begriff anzufangen. "Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich von einer solchen Enklave schon mal gehört hätte.", gestand der Hausdiener deshalb. "Und was für Wassermenschen?", fragte Sepp neugierig, während sich vor seinem geistigen Augen schon bizarre, aufrechtgehende Molche oder Fische bildeten, die an Verkommen- und Hässlichkeit selbst Kryptoklaast in die Tasche steckten. "Und wer ist dieser Zauberzwerg?", wollte auch Brax wissen, der allerdings seine Fantasie deutlich mehr in Zaum hielt. "Wir wussten, dass ihr uns diese Fragen stellen würdet!", sprach Aalbert bestätigt wie zufrieden. "Ihr könnt von der Existenz der Möjo-Enklave nichts wissen, denn die Wassermenschen bleiben lieber unter sich, weil sie sich ihres Aussehens wegen schämen." "So hässlich?", bohrte Sepp interessiert, während seine Gedankenbilder noch grotesker wurden. "Na ja eigentlich ja nicht.", übernahm nun Smellert, der es ja bekanntermaßen liebte sein Wissen zu vermitteln und das letzte Wort zu haben, bei diesem Gedanken äußerst verständnislos. "Im Grunde sind es ganz normale Menschen, sie haben vielleicht etwas exotischere Haar- und Augenfarben, aber ansonsten ist alles gleich - bis auf eine ganz kleine Sache: Sie haben am Hals Kiemenschlitze und könnten daher am Land sowie im Wasser leben." "Kiemen?!", wiederholte der Junge enttäuscht, während seine weitaus kunstvolleren Fantasiewesen traurig von dannen zogen. "Und das ist alles?" "Jepp!", bestätigte Aalbert nun und sah seinen kleineren Freund auffordernd an. "Aber ich denke, Smellert sollte euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen, denn dann wisst ihr auch, was es mit dem Zauberzwerg auf sich hat." Dies ließ sich der hellrote Spion natürlich nicht zweimal sagen! Mit einer Bewegung seiner Schanzflosse bedeutete er den anderen wieder weiter zu schwimmen, denn er wollte unterwegs erzählen. "Hm... Wo fangen wir an...", begann Smellert aufgeregt, weil es ja nicht üblich war, dass eine Seeschlange eine ganze Geschichte allein vortrug. "Ah ja! Diese ganze Geschichte hat ihren Ursprung vor gut 200 Jahren in einem größeren Fischerdorf an einer Küste, weit entfernt von Bosrebb. Zu dieser Zeit lebte dort ein gewisser 'Kleophas Zauberhaar' - ein guter Magier und fähiger Heiler. Wegen seiner geringen Größe wurde er auch einfach der Zauberzwerg genannt - ein Spitzname, der seither wie ein Titel an dessen Nachfahren weitergegeben wurde. Denn wenngleich er sich niemals mit einem Erzmagier hätte messen können, so waren seine Fähigkeiten gut genug, alle Zipperlein und größere Krankheiten zu kurieren, weshalb er und auch seine Nachfahren ein hohes Ansehen in der Dorfgemeinschaft genossen. Irgendwann aber wurde das Dorf von einer mysteriösen Krankheit - einer seltsamen Atemnot - heimgesucht, gegen die kein bewährtes Heilmittel ankam. Zwar bestand keine akute Lebensgefahr, doch der Alltag war mit damit unmöglich zu bewältigen, weshalb sich der Zauberzwerg dazu gezwungen sah mittels Magie einen riskanten Heiltrank zu brauen. Das Ergebnis könnt ihr euch ja nun denken: Die Symptome verschwanden, doch dafür bekamen alle Dorfbewohner Kiemenschlitze. Und weil sie sich so dafür schämten, verbargen sie diese unter Halstüchern und da ihnen das noch nicht reichte, gingen sie freiwillig ins Wasser." Smellert machte eine kurze Pause, er war es ja eigentlich gewohnt, dass nun Aalbert fortfahren würde, bevor er doch selbst wieder den Mund öffnete. "Selbstredend waren die Dorfbewohner wütend auf Kleophas und gaben ihm die Schuld für ihr 'neues' Aussehen, weshalb der Zauberzwerg zum letzten Strohhalm griff, der ihm Einfiel: Um nicht grausam gelyncht zu werden, nahm er selbst etwas von dem Zaubertrank und führte die Dorfbewohner tiefer ins Meer, bis hin zum Dustermeer. Denn Kleophas Zauberhaar war auch ein sehr gebildeter Mann und darum wusste er, wie er seinen Leuten helfen konnte. Er wagte sich ganz allein zu 'Stätte der Vengaren' und tatsächlich gelang es ihm bei der Patriarchin vorstellig zu werden - die Vengaren werden nämlich von einer Vengar'in' angeführt. Der Zauberzwerg klagte ihr also das schwere Los seiner Leute und wirklich: Die Patriarchin erhörte sein Flehen und erlaubte es ihm, auf dem Schreinfeld der Verwunschenen eine Enklave aufzubauen. Seitdem nennen sich die Dorfbewohner nun die Wassermenschen und nannten ihre neue Heimat Möjo-Enklave. Bis Heute schämen sich die meisten Wassermenschen immer noch ihrer Kiemen, weshalb sie äußerst zurückgezogen leben. Nur durch die Bosrebbhummer halten sie Kontakt zur Außenwelt und holen sich über diese jene Sachen, die sie nicht selbst herstellen können. Ihre Kleidung zum Beispiel lassen sie sich von den Feen schneidern, doch jeder, der mit den Wassermenschen zu tun hat, muss schwören, dass er stillschweigen wahrt. Darum könnt ihr nichts von ihnen wissen." "So ist das also...", sinnierte Sepp aufgeklärt. "Ich finde es einfach nur dämlich.", fand Brax hart, bevor er seine neue Seite wieder zeigte. "Aber so ist das leider oft... Es sind eben die Kleinigkeiten, die entscheiden... Allerdings wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, sie hätten den Mut gehabt ihre Mitmenschen die Entscheidung, ob sie nun entstellt sind oder nicht, überlassen." "Wahre Worte Herr Brax.", meinte James vielsagend und tauschte einen Blick mit dem Jungen aus, weil es ihnen nicht entgangen war, dass der Hutkopf damit auch auf seine Situation mit seinem Volk anspielte. "Selbst mit uns Seeschlangen wollen sie nicht viel zu tun haben.", erklärte derweil Aalbert weiter und er klang leicht genervt. "Es hat viel Überzeugungsarbeit und Geld gekostet, bis sie sich zur Mithilfe bereiterklärt haben, aber auch nur unter der Bedingung, dass auch ihr im Nachhinein nichts über die Möjo-Enklave erzählt." "Ich glaube, damit kann ich leben...", fand Sepp nüchtern, bevor Brax ganz spitzfindig meinte. "Und wir brauchen die Hilfe dieser Eigenbrötler weil die Nachfahren von diesem Kleophas etwas können, was wir brauchen, oder?" "Scharf erkannt!", freute sich Smellert. "Was genau das ist, können wir euch aber erst dort sagen." "Wir werden eh nicht viel von der Enklave zu sehen bekommen.", wiegelte der dunkelrote Spion die Neugier gleich im vornerein ab. "Uns ist es nur gestattet worden, den Möjo-Tempel zu betreten, mehr nicht." "Ein Glück, dass die neue Generation nicht mehr so etepetete ist.", seufzte die hellrote Seeschlange. "Dann wird es vielleicht in Zukunft einfacher." "Naja. Belassen wir es aber erstmal dabei.", fand Aalbert. "Ihr werdet das ganze ja früh genug selbst erleben." Die kleine Gruppe wollte darum gerade in einen Gang abbiegen, als wie aus dem Nichts Joshua Schmarks vor ihnen auftauchte. "Ich fürchte, ihr müsst noch einen kleinen Zwischenstopp einplanen.", erklärte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer kämpferisch und spreizte seine Scheren. "Da hat der alte Flickenzwirn ja wohl noch ein Ass aus dem Ärmel gezogen. So früh habe ich euch fast nicht erwartet!" "Jo... Joshua!", begannen die Spione völlig überrumpelt und aufgewühlt. "Du musst nicht..." "Halt, sagt kein Wort!", befahl dieser streng. "Ihr müsst mir nicht ins Gewissen reden! Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und werde das ganz auch bis zum Schluss durchziehen! Ganz egal, was ihr zwei oder gar der Alte davon halten mag, kapiert?!" "Joshua...", seufzte die beiden nur noch traurig, bevor der dunkle Bosrebbhummer fortfuhr: "Doch genug davon! Viel mehr würde mich interessieren wie gut ihr von dem Alten gelernt habt, hehe! Los zeigt es uns!" Eigentlich erwarteten unsere Freunde nun einen Angriff, doch stattdessen schien Joshua auf etwas zu warten - scheinbar vergeblich. Er seufzte lautstark und sah sich gezwungen seine Worte zu widerholen. "Los zeigt es UNS!!!" Erst jetzt dröhnte ein tiefes Donnern aus einem der Schluchten, bevor endlich Kamrek laut brüllend herausbrach. "GROARRR!!! Grorrr!! Grurr! Gurururu!", brummelte er zum Schluss etwas verunsichert, versuchte böse zu Blicken und beugte sich leicht zu seinem Freund. "Du Schmarks? Hat das so gepasst?" "Oh ja, das war sehr gut.", lobte dieser stolz. "Aber jetzt tu, was ich dir gesagt habe, klar Kumpel?" "Klar Kumpel!", bestätigte der Schrat mit einem dümmlichen Lächeln und sprach die Anweisungen seines Freundes laut aus, damit er sie auch nicht vergas: "Steh herum und schau zu! Das mach ich Schmarks! Das kann ich nämlich gut!" "Nun denn...", hob Joshua förmlich an und nahm wieder Kampfhaltung an. "Zeit, dass ihr eurer Gelerntes zur Schau stellt! Ihr dürft auch anfangen... Möge die Prüfung hiermit also beginnen!!!" "Tut was er sagt und greift an!", wisperte Aalbert, der sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte, eindringlich. "Er möchte von euch dreien sehen, was ihr gelernt habt -wir dürfen nicht mitmachen." "Ja genau!", drängte auch Smellert hektisch, aber auch irgendwie erfreut, weil Joshua sich scheinbar immer noch wie ein richtiger ehrenhafter Hummerkämpfer verhielt. "Er will euch nämlich bloß testen.", erklärte er den dreien darum rasch. "Das ist bei ausgelernten Bosrebbhummern, die den gleichen Meister hatten, so üblich. Und wenn ihr ihn zufriedenstellen, lässt er uns wahrscheinlich dieses Mal auch ziehen." "Na wenn das mal kein Grund ist sich ranzuhalten!", meinte Sepp positiv überrascht. "Dann lassen wir Ihn lieber nicht warten!", brachte es James auf den Punkt. Sogleich stürmten die fünf geschlossen auf den dunklen Bosrebbhummer zu, der aber einfach verschwand. "Das ist seine Spezialtechnik!", erläuterte der dunkelrote Spion schnell. "Nur wenige Hummer haben sie gemeistert. Wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben, denkt einfach wieder genau an das Training mit Meister Flickenzwirn!" Kaum hatte Aalbert zu Ende gesprochen, da schlugen Joshuas geschlossene Scheren krachend an die Stellen, an denen vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Sepp und Brax waren. Im letzten Augenblick, hatten sich diese wieder an die zahlreichen Ausweichtechniken erinnert und konnten dem Angriff deshalb gerade noch entgegen. Und dann passierte es wieder wie zuvor: All die mühsam einstudierten Übungen flossen aus ihnen heraus und sorgten so dafür, dass der Junge und der Hutkopf gleich aus der Bewegung heraus zwei Gegenangriffe starten konnten. Aber Schmarks war ein echter Profi! Er wehrte mühelos sowohl den Energieball als auch den Mentalzauber ab und schleuderte James, der ihm eigentlich im Weg stehen wollte, mit einem heftigen Schlag seines Schwanzes nach unten. Dann beschleunigte er explosionsartig und war genauso so schnell und agil wie der alte Archibald Flickenzwirn. Mit schnappenden Scheren setzte er nun Sepp und Brax nach, die ihr ganzes Können aufwarten mussten um diesen flinken Attacken zu entgehen. Verbissen starteten sie bei jeder noch so knappen Gelegenheit selbst einen Angriff - allerdings ohne viel Wirkung zu zeigen. Dann und wann verschwand der dunkle Bosrebbhummer auch einfach wieder von der Bildfläche - nur um keinen Augenblick später direkt hinter unseren Freunden aufzutauchen und sie mit einem regelrechten Reigen aus Hieben und Tritten zu attackieren. Allein die Tatsache, dass James, Sepp und Brax diesem Gegner dank des guten Trainings immer noch trotzen konnten - schließlich hatten sie bisher noch keinen wirklichen Treffer kassieren müssen (wenn man von James mal absieht...) - stärkte ihren Willen weiterzumachen ungemein. Und schließlich gelang ihnen ein kleines Kunststück! Gerade hatte Joshua den Hausdiener wieder weggeschleudert und wollte nun auf Sepp und Brax zuschießen, als James unter Einsatz seiner ganzen Kräfte wie ein Blitz schon wieder vor Schmarks auftauchte und sich energisch an dessen Gesicht festhielt. Seiner Sicht für einen Moment beraubt wurde er sofort mit unzähligen Energiebällen beschossen, damit der Junge erneut seinen 'Zauberpfeil' - so nannte er diese Technik jetzt - vorbereiten und sogar einsetzen konnte. Zwar lag es Sepp fern, den dunklen Bosrebbhummer ernsthaft zu verletzen oder gar zu töten, doch er hatte schon vor diesen richtig unsanft damit gegen die nächste Felswand krachen zu lassen. Ganz so klappte es aber dann doch nicht. Im letzten Moment gelang es Joshua nämlich sich trotz des Dauerfeuers von seinem 'Anhängsel' zu befreien und den armen James so brutal und gleichzeitig so geschickt auf den Hutkopf zu werfen, dass dieser getroffen wurde und seine Angriffe logischerweise nicht mehr fortsetzen konnte. Mithilfe seiner geradezu unheimlich schnellen Reflexe wehrte Schmarks dann den Zauberpfeil, der ihn eigentlich an der Brust treffen und wegschleudern würde, mit seiner linken Schere ab. Die Stärke des Angriffs sorgte allerdings dafür, dass sie zu Bruch ging, was den dunklen Bosrebbhummer weniger störte, da sie binnen weniger Tage wieder komplett nachwachsen wird. Im Grunde störte es Joshua gar nicht. Nein! Vielmehr wirkte er höchst erfreut und weil Sepp, Brax und James sich bereits neu formiert hatten, nahm er gleich Abstand um zu verdeutlichen das dieser Test nun abgeschlossen war. "In Ordnung, das reicht!", verkündete er ausgelassen und bestätigt und verneigte sich tief vor ihnen. "Ich bin sehr beeindruckt von euch, wirklich! Ihr seid aufmerksame und gelehrige Schüler gewesen, dass habe ich nun mit eigenen Augen gesehen und am eigenen Leib erfahren. Hahaha! Da habt ihr dem alten Flickenzwirn sicherlich Freude gemacht. Aber gut: Heute lasse ich euch dafür weiterziehen. Aber vergesst nicht: Beim nächsten Mal wird es anders laufen! Dann mach' ich nämlich auch ernst, hehe! Freut euch schon mal drauf. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch eine gute Reise. Auf Wiedersehen!" Nach diesem Abschied schwamm Schmarks deshalb rasch zu seinem tumben Freund, der wirklich immer noch wie angewurzelt herumstand, formte mit seiner verbliebenen Schere den gleichen Schattenball wie die Monster in die Zuflucht und verschwand darum auch wie diese, nachdem sich der dunkle Rauch wieder gelichtet hatte. (Einen Spruch brauchte er allerdings nicht - das war bloß eine fiese Stolperfalle für die niederen Monster um sie gelegentlich beschämen zu können...) "Schätze mal, wir haben wirklich Eindruck bei ihm schinden können.", stellte Brax bodenständig fest. "Fragt sich jetzt bloß, ob das für uns gut oder schlecht ist...", rätselte Sepp, dem beim Gedanken, dass Joshua noch gar nicht ernst gemacht hat, doch etwas mulmig wurde."Oh das ist Wundervoll...", hauchte Aalbert geradezu gedankenverloren mit feuchten Augen. "Joshua hat sich offensichtlich kein bisschen verändert. Und das ist auch gut für uns! Solange er sich an die Tugenden eines wahren Hummerkriegers hält, haben wir bei dem nächsten Zusammentreffen immer noch eine Chance. Ich meine überlegt doch mal: Er hat uns jetzt, trotz des Geheimgangs aufgespürt und hätte uns einfach in den Rücken fallen können!" "Hm... Da ist was wahres dran.", musste der Junge zugeben und begann sich zu beruhigen. "Ja, er hätte die Chance gehabt uns hinterrücks niederzustrecken, doch stattdessen hat er unsere Fähigkeiten in einem Übungskampf getestet und uns dann sogar ziehen lassen. Ich glaube du hast vollkommen Recht!" "Das hat er ja gesagt.", bestätigte auch Smellert, wurde aber gleich darauf nachdenklich. "Allerdings macht das die momentane Situation dennoch nicht übersichtlicher... Ganz im Gegenteil... Argh! Noch so viel offene Fragen, da könnte man verrückt werden! ...Aber man sollte es ja lieber nicht tun." "Lasst uns doch einfach weiterziehen.", fand James freundlich. "Vielleicht werden wir unterwegs ja auch Antworten auf diese üble Geschichte finden." "Ein guter Gedanke, ja.", fand der dunkelrote Spion dankbar. "Oh sehr gern!", pflichte ihm auch sein kleiner Freund bei. "Auf zur Möjo-Enklave!" Fast zur gleichen Zeit dachte auch ein anderer über die vorherige Situation angestrengt nach. Und zwar Joshua selbst! Auf seinen Beobachtungsposten, welcher versteckt hinter einer Anhöhe oberhalb der Regenbogenschlucht lag, sah er grübelnd den Fünf nach, wie sie sich in den letzten Spalten der Schlucht verloren. "Hmmm....", machte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer, während es in seinem Kopf heftig arbeitete. "Wie Aalbert und Smellert gekuckt haben, als ich aufgetaucht bin... Und die eine Sache davor... Was mag wohl passiert sein, seit..." "Kuck mal Joshua!", grölte Kamrek, welcher gerade eifrig Däumchen drehte, freudig dazwischen. "Ich kann es jetzt! Ich kann es jetzt!" "Hngh!", machte Schmarks erschrocken und auch ärgerlich, weil er so in Überlegungen versunken war, aber nun durch diese Ablenkung seine Gedankengänge fürs erste abgebrochen waren. Er schnauzte seinen dümmlichen Freund jedoch nicht an - schließlich hat er ja diesem selbst vorgeschlagen sich weiter im Däumchen drehen zu üben. "Das hab ich nun davon...", dachte sich Joshua diszipliniert und lobte darum seinen Freund einfach. "Gut gemacht Kamrek! Eine Meisterleistung, wirklich!" "Ja das war wirklich eine Leistung!", tadelte da plötzlich die vertraut verhasste Stimme von Fürst Alteri hinter ihnen. "Allerdings keine Meisterleistung!" "Du schon wieder?!", fauchte Schmarks böse anstatt einer Begrüßung. "Willst du uns jetzt die ganze Zeit auf die Nerven gehen?!" "Ach, mein liebster Joshua...", säuselte der Adonis sogleich wieder und schüttelte sein gold-gelocktes Haar. "Nichts läge mir ferner, als mich in deine Angelegenheiten zu mischen, dass weißt du doch." "Und was willst du dann?", knurrte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer feindselig. "Aber, aber! Wer wird denn gleich so böse sein?", stichelte der 'Fürst' mit weiterhin lieblicher Stimme. "Immerhin sind wir doch alle auf der gleichen Seite. Aber gut ich will zur Sache kommen." "Na endlich.", warf Joshua grantig ein, doch Alteri überhörte es einfach. "Die Monster an den äußersten Gefilden des Dustermeeres machen Probleme - offenbar geht ihnen die ganze Sache nicht schnell genug.", erklärte er herablassend, als wären dass nur ein paar erbärmliche Würmer, die er mit seinen Füßen einfach zermalmen könnte. "Darum hat der König mich ausgesandt um diesem Treiben ein Ende zu machen. Und weil es ja auf dem Weg liegt soll ich gleich sehen, wie es um deine Aufgabe bestellt ist und Hygross von deinem aktuellen Fortschritt in Kenntnis setzen." "Hygross hat dich ausgeschickt?!", fragte Joshua spöttisch. "Er weiß eben, was gut für ihn ist!", antwortete der 'Fürst' hochnäsig. "Allerdings!", bestätigte Schmarks sarkastisch. "Denn dann hat er dich Schleimkriecher endlich mal eine ganze Weile von der Backe. So! Und da du jetzt gesehen hast, wie es um meine Aufgabe steht, kannst du ja schnell einen Boten losschicken und uns gefälligst auch wieder in Ruhe lassen!" "So einfach ist das nun doch nicht.", erwiderte der Adonis gelassen und betrachtete lieber entzückt seine tadellosen Klauen oder die Ringe daran, anstatt seinen Gegenüber eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Es gibt da nämlich eine Sache die ich nicht verstehe..." Und nun war die boshafte Kaltherzigkeit in seiner Stimme unüberhörbar. "Du hättest diese Maden mühelos erledigen können!", zischte er nun mehr wie eine (in mehrfacher Hinsicht falsche) Schlange. "Es hätte ja nicht mal ein Hinterhalt sein müssen - wenn das deiner 'Ehre' zuwider gewesen wäre! Aber was machst du stattdessen: Lässt eine Kasperei in Form eines 'Übungskampfes' vom Stapel, bringst dich durch deine Dummheit um deine linke Schere, lobst diese Tölpel über den grünen Klee und lässt sie sogar noch laufen! Geht's noch?!" "Wen du heut' noch nicht willst entsorgen, den observiere und erledige dann Morgen!", zitierte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer ungerührt. "Auch wenn ich nicht glaube das jemand wie du das versteht. Und außerdem: Wer von uns beiden hat denn gestern einen ganzen Spähtrupp verheizt, weil er ihn 'spaßeshalber' angelogen hat, hä?" "Wer seine Position nicht auch für seine eigenen Zwecke ausnutzt ist dumm.", belehrte ihn Alteri hochtrabend und spielte sich nun ganz als großer Herr auf. "Da aber der heutige Abend ganz deutlich im Zeichen der Nachsicht steht, will ich mal nicht so sein. Ich werde dem König ausrichten, dass du im Begriff bist deine Schlinge enger zu ziehen. Nein, du musst mir nicht dafür danken. Und wenn ihr mich nun entschuldig... Ich muss weiter. Gehabt euch wohl!" Genauso wie vor ein paar Tagen rauschte der 'Fürst' auch diesmal von dannen und als er endlich außerhalb sämtlicher Wahrnehmungsbereiche von Joshuas Sinnen war, ließ dieser einen Stoßseufzer los. "Puh!", schnaufte er erleichtert. "Den sind wir hoffentlich für lange Zeit los, was Kamrek?" "Hö? Was?", fragte der hölzerne Zyklop verwirrt, weil er gerade aus seiner Trance erwacht war. Dann sah er seinen Freund genauer an. "Du hast über was nachgedacht, richtig?" "So ist es mein hölzerner Freund. So ist es.", bestätigte der dunkle Bosrebbhummer. "Gut! Die Pause ist vorbei. Wir müssen weiter." "Au ja!", jubelte der Schrat, einfach weil ihm gerade danach war, nur um nochmal darauf zu jubeln. "Ich kann es sogar immer noch! Und wo gehen wir hin?" "Wohin wohl?", erwiderte Schmarks geheimnisvoll. "In Richtung der Möjo-Enklave." Hier gehts weiter! Bitte "umblättern", oder eher weiterklicken... Kapitel Vier Oder wollt ihr nochmal das zweite Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt hier Kategorie:Chronik Kategorie:Veloci